Cute happy wand
"Hi want to be my friend!" -shala's secret wand- info the cute happy wands (Usually refered as secret wands) are created by the king and master of all secret wands, and they are hidden in a secret magical cave in dawn city, shala owned one of these wands to help make mikes dreams come true, as well as using it to control her show to hypotize haters, as well using its tv show version, shala used her secret wand to battle finn and his friends in the studio, she made objects alive as well as creating clone versions of finn carlos kevin jerry and luke, only in yellow, to attack finn and his friends, shala possibly also created happy kid happy to attack andy and mike jr but he got beaten up, shala used this as a lightsaber to fight david, but then yellow finn gave her a idea and she blasts david to the wall, unfortunately it got destroyed by carlos after he falcon punched shala, more of these wands were seen in the magic cave in shala's escape, the wands weakness is to get snapped in half or destroyed, causing everything it did to disappear and go normal, Known owners shala had a first secret wand she found dur ing her departure from dawn city, she eventually found the magic cave and asked for a secret wand, she used it and heard mike wanted a show, so she created a cartoon character that looks like her as well as controlling the show hypnotizing haters of what mike was planing since most of his workers "helped", while mike doesn't know Shala was real, apparently it Accidently cause the tv secret wand to suck finn in, the tv shala tried to defeat finn but the tv wand was below him, he grabs it and snaps it into two, a few days later, shala had it with her to attack finn and his friends, it soon met it's end.. after the destruction of shala's super secret wand and her revival, shala may have went back to dawn city to get another secret wand. knowing the fact that getting a new super secret wand will cause finn to just destroy it again. However, Shala was not the only one to have a secret wand, but shawn used to live in dawn city but before he moved, he got his own secret wand, and he later uses it to create a mansion and form him as a old guy named "Dr shawnbrick" and turn the secret wand into a "magic lego set" to trick carlos and the others, it was destroyed the same way finn destroyed the tv secret wand, by carlos but unlike shala's it sometimes pisses off shawn, Trivia * The secret wand was created as a heart of the show * All of the secret wands are the same type, except the super secret wand has another type of star and its is red, * Shala and her tv show character has the same type of wand, except the tv show wand is the heart of the show, * The reason the wands have cute faces is possibly because the king and master of secret wands is "cute" * the wands sometimes gets commands or they just help the owner fight whoever her/his attacker is. * Shala and shawn are the only characters to own secret wands however shawn's wand acts a little stupid unlike shala's however later her current secret wand kinda acts similar to it * its unknown if her backpack was alive cause of the secret wand, or it was created by the king and master of all secret wands, * The wand can also get snapped in half to make everything turn normal, this happend with the tv shala's wand by finn, and shawn's wand by carlos * secret wands can also transform for example turning into a hoverboard Category:Weapons Category:Secret wands Category:Shala's weapons Category:Weapons stolen/used by the good guys Category:Destroyed weapons Category:Alive objects Category:Shala's allies Category:Shawn's weapons Category:Villians Category:Idiots